Improvements in optical techniques-laser applications, video and confocal microscopy, cell sorting and analysis and the development of fluorescent probes-are revolutionizing cell biology and are now in the process of being translated into the practical of clinical medicine. The primary objective of the Optical Biology Shared Resource is to support all Basic Science and Clinical Research projects that can benefit from access to instrumentation and expertise in optical methods. Optical techniques are broadly classified in terms of diagnostics and therapeutics, and relevant biological systems range from sub-cellular structures to tissues. In order to utilize the unique core technologies effectively, the Shared Resource has been divided into two fundamental components. The first component embodies the service element of our shared facilities and incorporates the substantial number of existing optical methods/instruments available on campus. An array of instrumentation including imaging methods such as confocal and two-photon microscopy and cytometry and sorting are broadly used by members of the Cancer Center on a wide range of projects. Technical instruction, service and support are provided by three Shared Resource facilities and personnel. The Shared Resource Director and co-Coordinators consult on initial experimental design and matching investigators with the proper facility and collaborator. Since a primary driving force behind optical biology is the development of new technology, the second component of the Shared Resource encourages development and utilization of novel optical methods in the basic science and clinical science programs.